Straight in a straight line, running back to you
by MaritaLeane
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fan fiction. I love Lannie and I hope I can do them justice with my story. Some aspects of this story may not match exactly what you have seen on the show so far. I want to bring my own interpretation into the mix. I hope you enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

"Annie, are you listening to me?" Annie jumped. "What. Yes. What?" Silver had that concerned look in her eyes. "Annie, don't worry everything will be okay."  
Annie sighed and put down the magazine she was looking at but not really reading. "I'm sorry; I just can't stop thinking about it." Silver reached out and put  
her hand on Annie's knee "I know it's tough but you will get through this." A lump formed in her throat as she fought back the tears coming to her eyes. "Annie, it's not as bad as you think." Annie let out a short laugh, she really wanted to believe what Silver was saying was true and not just words of comfort. Silver's cell started buzzing and Annie was thankful for the distraction. "Hey babe." Silver answered as she stood up and made her way out of Annie's room.

"Hey Silver, where are you?" Navid was standing outside the Offshore waiting for Liam. "At Naomi's, Annie isn't doing well with what happed the other night. I've tried to make her feel better but it's not working." Silver whispered. Navid turned his head round to check if Liam was within hearing distance before he answered. "Liam doesn't seem to be coping well either, do you think they can sort this out?" Silver sighed. "I hope so, for all our sakes." Navid heard footsteps and he turned to see Liam making his way toward him. "That's great babe, I can't wait. See you later." Navid ended the call just as Liam stood beside him. "Hey dude. Let's go. Dixon's meeting us there." Navid and Liam headed for the beach. Silver shrugged and made her way back down the hall.

Annie looked up as she heard Silver coming, she wiped her eyes with her sleeves and went back to fake reading her magazine. "Navid just gets weirder." Silver said as she entered the room, stopping in her tracks when she realised Annie had been crying. "Oh Annie, don't do this to yourself." Silver made her way over to Annie and wrapped her arms around her friend. Annie responded to the hug and started crying again while leaning on her shoulder.

"So who's all going to this bonfire thing?" Liam asked. Navid was being unusually quiet. "You know, the usual peeps." He replied. "Which means us and Dixon right?" Liam laughed. Navid shrugged. "I think Dixon invited that Austin guy, he's bringing the beer." Navid smiled and patted Liam on the back before speeding up the pace. "I am not carrying you home." Liam shouted and then ran to catch up with him.

Annie and Silver entered the kitchen to find Naomi sitting at the breakfast bar putting on make-up. Naomi looked up when she saw them. Annie had washed her face and tried her best to cover up the evidence of her minor breakdown.

Hey bitches, you have to come to the bonfire with me. I can't be the only girl showing up." Silver looked at Annie, rolled her eyes and said "It's just meant to be the guys that are going Nay." Naomi pursed her lips together to finish applying her striking red lipstick then replied "Exactly, and we are gate crashing."

Naomi went over to collect a bottle of champagne from the rack and three  
glasses from the cupboard. When she returned she poured them each a drink. "I don't think this is a good idea Naomi." Annie said. "Nonsense. Drink up and get in the mood." Silver gave Annie an apologetic shrug.

Half an hour later, Naomi, Silver and herself were walking up the beach towards the bonfire where they could see the guys messing around. Annie was feeling sick to her stomach and it wasn't the champagne because she only had one glass. As they got closer to the bonfire she could see Liam sitting staring at the fire while the others were laughing and joking. Annie had no idea what had possessed her to come along, Silver grabbed her hand and squeezed it as they made their way toward the guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Navid was the first one to notice them. "Hey ladies, couldn't keep away huh?" The others looked up as Navid came toward us and wrapped his arms around Silver. "You wish. Blame Nay, she's like a dog with a bone." Silver replied. "More like a dog on heat." Annie added laughing. "Hey, I heard that!" Naomi said, and then she winked at them before running off to disrupt Dixon and Austin's conversation. Annie stood rooted to the spot avoiding any eye contact with Liam who hadn't moved at all since their arrival. "Plenty of drinks going around just help yourself." Navid said while taking Silver by the hand toward the bonfire where Liam was sat. Annie stalled for a few seconds before deciding to go and stand with Dixon, who was now playing third wheel to Austin and Naomi.

"Hi Annie, glad you came." Said Dixon obviously relieved to escape Naomi and Austin making out in front of him. "Glad one of us is." She replied as they moved further away from the bonfire. Dixon sighed. "Annie, this thing with you and Liam, can't you just try and sort it?" Annie stopped in front of Dixon and folded her arms. "It's not that simple Dixon, he really hurt me and let's not forget, humiliated me in front of a bar full of people." Annie sneaked a peek over at Liam, he was now sitting with Navid and Silver. Annie felt so uncomfortable being around him, she just wished she could go home. "I know what happened the other night was awful, but I also know Liam has not been himself since then." Annie half shrugged.

A few minutes later, Silver was at Annie's side and Dixon gone to join Liam and Navid beside the fire. "How you holding up?" "Not good Sil, I just want to go home. I can't take much more of this tension." Silver grabbed Annie's hand and led her over to sit opposite Liam and the others. Annie was too horrified to stop her. Liam shifted uncomfortably while the others stopped talking. "Well, this isn't awkward at all." Navid said in an obvious attempt to break the ice. Silver shot him a look and he quickly shut up. Annie looked up at Liam, he was looking anywhere but her direction.

"Navid, Dixon, you guys come with me. Annie and Liam should talk." Annie automatically panicked as the others got up to leave; she was going to kill Silver. "Silver I..." she began "Annie, I've had enough of watching the both of you avoid each other. Sort it out." And just like that Annie and Liam were left sitting opposite each other, avoiding eye contact and not speaking.

"Silver, I'm not sure that was such a good idea." Dixon said as he, Navid and Silver walked away from the bonfire. "Any better suggestions?" Silver retorted. "Yeah, not get involved." Navid interjected. "Chicken." Silver said as she looked back to see Liam and Annie exactly as they were before they left, then adding "If push comes to shove, I'll knock their heads together."

Liam could not believe those so called friends of theirs had put them in this position. It was clear to him that Annie didn't want to talk to him as much as he didn't want to talk to her. Silver just had to get involved. Liam finally took the plunge and looked up at Annie. He immediately regretted doing so, because as soon as he did she looked straight at him. He couldn't help noticing how good she looked; despite everything that had happened between them he could never deny how beautiful she was and how easily he came undone in her presence.

This has to be the worst night of my life Annie thought. I can't believe Silver has done this to me! I am going to kill her and I'm going to make sure it's slow and very painful. Liam finally looked up at her, for a few seconds their eyes met and it was as if everything was the way it used to be. Annie had butterflies that were so substantial she was sure they could turn into bats. Well, she thought, I have to options. Talk or run. The latter being the most appealing choice, she began to stand up. "Wait." Annie stood frozen to the spot. "Don't go yet. I have to ask you something and then you're free to go."

"I told you." Said Navid as he and Silver looked on as Annie stood up to walk away from Liam.

"I know. I just thought it would help." Silver replied as she leaned against Navid.


	3. New amends, Old friends

**Chapter Three.**

Annie walked over and sat next to Liam, she looked him straight in those piercing blue eyes of his and said "Fine. What do you want to know?" Liam seemed startled by her sudden decision to close the distance between them and his expression softened a little. He sighed. "Did you mean what you said?" he answered. I wasn't expecting that she thought, surprised. There were a few things she had said to Liam in the heat of the moment the other night that she would gladly take back. Although, she did wonder if he had meant some of the things he had said too. Liam was looking at her, waiting for her to answer. "Which part?" she replied. Liam shifted uncomfortably before saying "The part where you said you wished we had never met?" Annie gulped. Liam was looking at the ground and it was obvious that he was more upset than he was letting on. "No I didn't mean that Liam. I don't wish that at all, I was just angry and I said some things I didn't really mean." He looked up at her and a half smile spread across his face. Annie let out a sigh of relief, she was glad the ice between them was starting to melt. "Me too." Liam said. Annie smiled back at him. "You know if I could take that whole night back I would. Things just got out of control and I took it out on you. I'm really sorry Annie." He said. Annie looked at him, she could tell he was nervous because he was avoiding eye contact and running his hands through his hair. It sometimes surprised her how well she knew all the little details like this about him. "I guess I just let it get to me more than I should have. I was hurt and confused I guess." She responded. He looked up at her and she gave him a reassuring smile. "Friends again?" she added. Liam coughed. "Sure." He replied. Annie looked round to find that mostly everyone was looking in their direction. Rolling her eyes and turning back to Liam she said "Our audience awaits, maybe we should hug to reassure them." She offered. Liam laughed and he leaned in and wrapped his arms around her. The second Liam touched her; Annie's stomach fluttered. In that single moment she realised that the feelings she had/has for Liam may never go away. Both of them broke apart after lingering for perhaps longer than was necessary.

Silver was very proud of herself. "See I told you everything would be okay." She grinned as she led Annie along the beach. "I could still kill you for the stunt you pulled." Silver rolled her eyes. "It worked that's what matters." Annie was glad that she and Liam had made amends but there was still an unsettling feeling that she couldn't shake, she wasn't sure about it but she hoped it would pass. "Do you want to go to the offshore? Navid wants me to go for a drink." "What about the bonfire?" she asked. "Don't worry, the fire will burn out." Silver laughed. Yes. That's what she was afraid of.

The Offshore was empty when Annie and Silver made an appearance. Liam was behind the bar and Dixon and Navid were playing pool when they got there. Silver went to join Dixon and Navid and Annie went over and sat at the bar. This was the first time she had been in here since her and Liam had their very public fight the other night. "What do you want to drink?" Liam asked. "I'll just have a coke please." She replied. Liam smiled and went to fetch her drink. Annie's cell started to ring, she took it out her pocket and looked at the screen, and she didn't recognise the number. "Hello" she answered. "Annie?" a male voice asked. "Yes. Who's asking?" "Ethan. It's Ethan. Long-time no see huh?" Annie had to think a few seconds before it clicked. "Ethan! Oh my god. How are you? How did you get my number?" Annie couldn't quite believe it. "I have my ways." he replied. "I'm in Beverly Hills visiting family and I thought I would look up an old friend." Annie looked around to find that the others had all stopped what they were doing to listen. "Sounds great." She replied. "Where are you right now?" he asked. "I'm in a bar called 'Offshore' right next to the beach. It's actually Liam's bar" Annie replied. "Wow. Cool. I'm on my way" "See you soon." Annie said then hung up. "How random was that" she said. "Very random" Silver replied as she came and sat next to Annie while the guys continued playing pool. Liam had joined them now. "Are you nervous about seeing Ethan?" Annie asked. "No not really. Besides, you were the one that actually dated him." She replied. Annie laughed. It will be good to see him again she thought.

About an hour later, Annie was sitting at the bar with Ethan and Liam. The others had left about ten minutes ago. Ethan wanted to stay longer so she decided to stick around too. "It's just so weird being back here and seeing you guys again, so much has changed." Ethan said. Annie laughed. "Yes too much." she replied. "You have no idea dude." Liam added. "Especially you dude, last time I seen you I think fake mushrooms were involved, if I remember correctly." Ethan raised his brows. Liam laughed. "What can I say; I was a bit full of it." He added. Annie smirked. "A bit?" she teased. Now it was Liam's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I am offended. Annie, why must you always think the worst of me?" he teased back. "Because I know better and if you will excuse me, the ladies room is calling." She replied and off she went.

Liam watched as Annie disappeared round the corner and didn't think twice about checking her out from behind. Seems Ethan had the exact same thought. "So, Are you two involved?" he asked. Liam hesitated before saying "No. Not anymore, just friends." Ethan nodded. "Thought as much, you have that 'more than friends' vibe." Liam laughed. "I never knew there was such a vibe." He said. "I just call it like I see It." he said. Liam had a feeling Ethan was testing the waters in regards to Annie, he knows they have a history and he hopes it stays that way.


	4. The Deep End, Part I

**Chapter Four**

**AN: This chapter takes place a week later. I hope you guys like it :)**

Liam was behind the bar filling up the stock when Navid and Dixon came in. "Liam! Are you ready for tonight?" Navid asked. Liam hesitated; he had no clue what Navid was talking about. "What's tonight?" he replied. Dixon laughed. "Dude, your memory sucks!" he added. "Ethan's pool party, remember?" Liam sighed. He had forgotten all about that. Annie had mentioned it the other day when she and Ethan were in the bar. He noticed they were spending a lot of time together since Ethan showed up. "I must have blocked it out." He replied. Navid and Dixon looked at each other and then at Liam. "What's up?" Navid asked. Liam shook his head "Nothing. I'm just not in the mood for a party." "Not in the mood? Do you have your period or something?" Dixon said. Navid laughed and Liam just shrugged. "C'mon man, everyone's going. It will be a blast." Navid pleaded. "Yes, Navid has some crazy dance moves and you don't want to miss your chance to throw his ass in the pool for embarrassing us, do you? Dixon offered. Liam half smiled. "Okay, I give up." He said. Navid and Dixon high fived and Liam just hoped that he wouldn't regret deciding to go to a party where he will no doubt have to watch Ethan and Annie flirt all over each other.

Annie was in her bedroom getting ready for the pool party, she decided on a black bikini with an aqua blue sarong and blue sandals to match. Once she had finished applying her make-up she was looking at her reflection in the mirror, torn between pinning her hair up or leaving it down – in the end she decided to leave it down. Annie always got a bit self-conscious about wearing swim wear but she was more used to it now, she had lost count of the amount of pool parties she had attended since moving to Beverly Hills. Once she had convinced herself that she looked decent enough, she went downstairs to find Silver, Naomi and Ade waiting for her in the kitchen. They were all holding a glass of wine and Annie noticed there was one waiting for her on the counter. "Hey Annie, you look amazing." Said Ade. Annie blushed. "Who are you trying to impress?" added Silver with wide eyes and mock surprise. "Oh, as if you don't know she is trying to seduce Ethan." Naomi winked at Silver. Annie's stomach fluttered. It didn't surprise her that the girls were teasing her mercilessly, they had been all week. They were convinced that she and Ethan were hooking up. We hadn't done anything except hang out a bunch of times though; it was always easy to be around Ethan. He was just as she remembered, sweet and made her laugh; not to mention easy on the eyes. Maybe some of her old feelings had resurfaced for him, but she also couldn't shake the feelings that she has for Liam. "I told you guys, we are just friends." She said. "Okay, whatever you say." Naomi replied.

Liam arrived at the party with Dixon and Navid. It was in full swing, half naked bodies everywhere and the music vibrating all around them. Liam had decided against coming dressed in his swim gear. Instead, he just threw on a pair of light blue jeans and a white tee. Navid and Dixon had complained about him acting 'weird'. He just ignored them. "Hey guys, glad you made it." Ethan said as he came from the kitchen into the hallway and spotted them. "Is Silver here yet?" Navid asked. "I don't think so, haven't seen her or Annie yet." Liam's pulse jumped at the mention of her name. He coughed. "Where's the beer?" he asked. Ethan hesitated then pointed behind him toward the kitchen. Liam nodded and made his way past him into the kitchen, he heard Ethan asking what was up with him. "PMS." Said Navid. Liam knew he was being an ass, he couldn't help it. The fact that Annie and Ethan were hanging out was bothering him. "Silver's convinced Annie and Ethan are hooking up." Navid had said earlier. Hearing those words had pushed Liam a bit closer to the deep end. Dixon followed him into the kitchen. "Liam, is there something wrong?" he asked. Liam grabbed a beer from the fridge, opened it and proceeded to swig it down the back of his throat. Once he finished, he sat the empty beer can on the counter, and noticing Dixon's wide eyed expression he shrugged. "Nothing." He replied. "I'm not buying it, especially after the way you just inhaled that beer." Dixon said. Liam sighed. "I don't want to talk about it." He said. Before Dixon could say anything else, Liam headed out the kitchen door and collided with Annie in the hallway. He froze. "Oh, hey Liam." She smiled. Liam was rooted to the spot and all he could do was stare at her as he took in what she was wearing and how much skin was on display.


	5. The Deep End Part II

**Chapter Five**

Annie's heart raced when she realised that Liam was staring at her, she had forgotten all about how much skin she was showing and by the look on Liam's face he had certainly noticed. "Uh-um..hey." He replied. "Liam will you stop being an ass and tell me what the hell's up with you." Dixon said as he came out the kitchen behind him. Annie was surprised, she looked at Liam; he looked like he really didn't want to be there. "Is everything okay?" Annie asked. "That's what I'm trying to find out." Dixon answered. Liam looked from Dixon to her and then he just walked away and left them. Annie was confused, she wondered what was bothering him and she hoped it had nothing to do with her – they had cleared the air between them and she thought they were fine.

Liam had more than he could stomach of this stupid party and he had only been here for about five minutes. He couldn't get the image of Annie in that bikini out of his mind, she looked sexy as hell and he was sure she had dressed up for Ethan's benefit. That thought alone was driving him crazy. He was walking around this place and he had no idea where he was going. He didn't know a single face that looked in his direction and the music was starting to give him a headache. "Liam. Over here." Liam turned around when he heard his name, it was Navid; him and silver were sitting in the corner of the lounge. He made his way toward them. "You look thrilled to be here." Silver noted. "Not really my scene." He shrugged. "That's Liam; tall, dark and brooding." Navid said. "Dude, get a few beers down the hatch and it will look a lot more fun." He added, while grabbing a beer from his stash and handing it to him. Liam took it and sat down next to them. "So, are you going to tell Annie?" Silver asked. Liam paused. He didn't understand. "What do you mean?" he replied. Silver and Navid laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked, slightly irritated. "Oh c'mon Liam, it's so obvious you are still in love with her." Silver stated. "Totally explains why you have been in such a bad mood tonight and why you went off at her last week. Navid added. Liam squirmed. He felt so bad about that, but he couldn't deny it; they were both right. He shrugged. "What's the point? She's with Ethan isn't she? He asked. "No, I don't think she is." Silver said. "Navid said you said they were hooking up." Silver slapped Navid on the arm. "Ouch. What the hell." He said rubbing it better. "You have a big mouth" she said. "I thought there might be, but Annie insists that nothing's going on." She added. Liam sighed. "Even if that's true I don't think she feels the same." He said.

Annie was feeling a bit tipsy, she and Ethan had just came out the pool a few minutes ago and now they were drying off in the pool house. "You look amazing." Ethan said as he came and stood in front of her and the butterflies raced in her stomach, he was looking her in the eyes and she noticed as his eyes moved down to her lips and he licked his own lips. Annie gulped. The tension between them was building and she was starting to feel dizzy from it. Ethan started moving closer and tilted his head as he leaned in and touched her lips with his own. Annie didn't respond for a split second before giving into the kiss, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Ethan's neck as the kiss grew more intense.

Liam found Dixon out by the pool. "Have you seen Annie?" he asked. "Oh, so you can talk?" Dixon said sarcastically. Liam sighed. "I know I'm an ass. I'll explain later. Have you seen Annie?" he asked again. "Dixon looked around. "She was in the pool a few minutes ago, try the pool house." "Thanks." Liam said as he made his way toward the pool house.

Annie stopped for breath. She and Ethan were still tangled up in each other, she was looking into his eyes and she smiled. He returned her smile "I've wanted to do that all week." He said. Annie smiled again and this time she leaned in to touch his lips.

Liam didn't knock before entering the pool house. He froze as his brain registered what his eyes were telling him. He was so stupid. Annie and Ethan were in the middle of a pretty heavy make out session. Ethan's hands were roaming all over her it was clear that Annie was just as into it as he was, Liam's blood started to boil. He coughed and they broke apart.


	6. He Still Loves Me

**Chapter Six**

**AN: Thanks so much for the lovely feedback. You guys Inspire me to carry on! Don't worry Liam and Annie will be together but it's a rocky road back ;)**

You could cut the atmosphere with a knife. Annie was mortified. Liam had walked in on them making out! She panicked. "Oh my god. Liam I…I…" she stammered. Her face felt white hot. Liam was staring right through her. "I'm just going to leave you guys to talk." Ethan said and he walked past Liam and out the door. "I guess Silver was right." Liam said. Annie paused. "Wh-what?" she spluttered. What the hell is going on? She thought to herself. "You and Ethan are hooking up right?" Liam was pissed. "No we aren't, what you just saw it was…"she didn't even know what it was."…unexpected." She finished. "Okay, well don't let me get in your way." Liam said before storming off. Annie felt sick.

Silver was dancing with Navid when she saw Liam heading in their direction and he looked pissed. "I don't think it went well." She said to Navid before Liam was close enough to hear her. "I'm getting the hell out of here." Liam said as he walked past them. "Liam! Wait up." Navid said as he went after him. Silver decided to go and find Annie; she headed for the pool house.

Navid caught up with Liam as he was heading outside. "What happened?" he asked. Liam stopped. "I walked in on Annie and Ethan making out." He replied. "Oh, sorry dude." "Whatever, am going to get wasted, you coming?" he asked Navid. He hesitated. "I'll call Silver on the way and tell her we left." He said.

Silver entered the pool house to find Annie sitting in on the couch in the corner, she looked up and Silver noticed she's been crying. "What happened?" Silver asked. Annie half laughed. "You don't know. I'm shocked." She said sarcastically. "What's that supposed to mean?" Silver was slightly offended. "Well you told Liam that me and Ethan are getting it on, so I figure he must have reported back to you when he seen us kissing." Silver was stunned. "It wasn't like that Annie, I just said to Navid that I thought there might be something going on, and he's the one who 'reported' it back to Liam." she said. Silver went over and sat next to Annie. "Liam saw you kissing Ethan? Explains why he left in such a hurry." Silver's phoned started buzzing; she looked at the screen and answered. "Babe, can you call me back" she said. "Just letting you know I'm on my way to offshore with Liam." Navid replied. "He's hell-bent on getting smashed." Silver sighed. "Okay. I'll be going home with Annie. See you tomorrow. Love you. "Love you." He answered and hung up. "You don't have to babysit me you know, go and be with Navid." Annie said. "Navid just left with Liam." Annie shifted uncomfortably.

Liam was drowning his sorrows in no time. "It's my fault. I pushed her away." He said to Navid, who was sitting opposite him just listening to him rant on and on about Annie. "I went away on that damn boat, didn't call her for weeks and then when I get back I propose! I PROPOSED. Who does that?!" "Crazy people?" Navid offered. Liam paused. His head was spinning. "YES. I'm such a jack ass." "Yes, you are." Navid nodded. "Hey, you are meant to be on my side!" Liam spluttered. "I am agreeing with you, aren't I." he stated. Liam staggered across to join Navid at the other side of the bar. "You're a good friend." He said and patted Navid on the back. "And you're drunk." Navid laughed. "I kept it you know." Liam said. Navid paused. "Kept what?" he asked. Liam laughed. "The ring, I kept the ring!" he answered.

Annie and Silver got back to the mansion to find Naomi having her own private pool party with Austin. "Hi Bitches! How was your pool party? Not as good as mine I bet." She teased. "You can say that again." Annie said before heading up to her room. "Why what happened?" Naomi asked. "Liam walked in on them kissing." Silver answered. "Who kissing?" Naomi asked. "Annie and Ethan." Silver whispered. "Oh my god. I knew it!" Naomi squealed. "Ssshhh! Annie is upset about it." Silver said and she went upstairs to check on Annie.

Annie's head was pounding; the sooner this night was over the better. Since leaving the party she had two texts from Ethan. He will no doubt be wondering why she left without saying goodbye. It will have to wait until tomorrow; she was in no mood to have that conversation right now. "Hey." Silver said as she knocked the door. "Are you okay?" she asked. Annie shrugged. "I'm fine; I just want to go to bed." "You know, Liam will calm down. He will just be in shock. After all he was coming to find you to tell you he's still in love with you." Silver froze and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh god. Navid's foot in mouth is contagious!" she said. A huge lump formed in Annie's throat. "He still loves me." She whispered.


	7. The Ambush

**Chapter Seven**

Liam opened up the bar and started sorting through the stock. All he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and stay there forever. He had the hangover from hell. He must have drunk through most of his stock, given how bad his headache was. It also didn't help that he was still pissed about the whole Annie situation, but maybe he overreacted. They hadn't been together for months now and what did he expect? That she wouldn't move on, that she would just wait around for him. He realised that he wasn't being fair; he loves her so he should let her go, and she can be happy. He didn't like the idea of letting her go but he knew it's the right thing to do. "How's the hangover?" Navid asked as he came back from the men's room. He had crashed here last night. "Don't ask." Liam answered. "You hit it pretty hard last night, if this Annie and Ethan thing drives you to drink so much; you should talk to her and tell her you want her back." Navid said. Liam sighed. "I think I've used up all my chances, I think it's about time I let her go." Navid paused. "If that's what you really want? I'm heading over there now to meet Silver; you could come and talk to Annie." "I'll just leave it until later." He replied. He had to build up the courage to go through with it first.

"Wakey wakey!" Naomi sang as she came in to Annie's room and threw the curtains open letting the sunlight envelop the room. Annie groaned and covered her head with the pillow. "No, none of that, you are not being all mopey on my watch." Naomi said as she grabbed the duvet and pulled it away from Annie. "Why are you torturing me, isn't there someone else you can torture?!" Annie moaned. "You will thank me for it later." Naomi said. "Don't count on it." Annie replied as she got up and headed for the bathroom.

"You do know this is going to blow up in your face, right?" Navid said. He and Silver were sitting at the kitchen counter waiting for Naomi to return with Annie. "I just lied to Liam to get him to come over here; he will just turn around and walk back out." He added. "No he won't, we won't let him. It's about time those two had a heart to heart and we are just helping them get there a bit faster." she smiled. "Well, I wish I had your confidence." Navid said before planting a kiss on her lips.

A few minutes later, Naomi and Annie came into the kitchen. Annie looked like death warmed up Silver noticed. "Here get this down you." She said as she handed Annie a glass of water and some aspirin. "Thanks." She said. Silver really wished Liam would hurry up before Annie made excuses to be alone. "What's with the ambush?" Annie asked. Naomi laughed. "Ambush? What ambush?" she said. Annie rolled her eyes. "You guys are so transparent." She answered. Navid laughed. "I told you." Navid said to Silver under his breath. Silver glared at him. Just then the doorbell rang and everyone except Annie jumped. "I'll get it." Naomi said before making a run for it.

Naomi answered the door. "Hey Liam!" she said a little too enthusiastically. "I'm here; what's the big emergency?" he said. Naomi coughed. "Come in, in the kitchen." She replied as he walked past her and headed toward the kitchen he had the horrible feeling that he had been set up. Navid was a dead man walking he thought. He was right. As soon as he entered the kitchen, everything became clear. Silver, Navid and Annie were all looking at him. Annie half laughed.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm sorry dude, not my idea." Navid answered.

Liam looked at Annie; she was avoiding eye contact with him. He sighed. He wasn't in the mood to play games, he turned and was about to walk out when he was stopped by Naomi who was standing behind him and she was adamant that he wasn't getting past her.

"Move out my way Naomi." He said.

"No." she said simply and folded her arms.

"This is ridiculous!" Liam sighed.

"Exactly" said Silver "It was my idea Liam, this has been going on long enough between you two and it's not fair for us to be in the middle." She added.

"There is no need for an intervention." Annie added.

"Right." Liam said.

"Great! Something you both agree on." Silver said. "The rest of us are going to leave you guys to talk." She added before grabbing Navid's hand and heading for the door.

"Kill each other, make babies, I don't care. Just don't wreck my house." Naomi added before following the others.

Liam and Annie looked at each other as they heard the front door shut. Liam sighed.


	8. Kiss On the Counter

**Chapter Eight**

**AN: I have a feeling you guys are going to enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! ;)**

Annie was suddenly more nauseous than her hangover had been causing her to be. The butterflies raced to her stomach as Liam came over and sat next to her, the tension in the air was palpable. "It's actually quite funny that the guys had to set up a sting operation just to get us to talk." He said. Annie laughed. "I guess it is a bit ridiculous." She smiled. "I'm sorry; I've been such an ass lately. I've been selfish and thoughtless." He added. Annie sighed. "It's okay. I understand. I haven't been fair either." She admitted. Liam smiled and took Annie's hand in his, she responded by intertwining her fingers through his. It felt so good to hold his hand again. "I've missed you so much." She said. Liam looked surprised. He locked eyes with her and her heart skipped a beat, she always came undone when he looked at her so intensely with those piercing blue eyes. He smiled and said "Me too, more than you will ever know." He took his free hand and gently caressed Annie's cheek, when he touched her it was as if he sent an electric current through her whole body, she could feel her skin tingle at his touch.

Liam held her gaze as he leaned in close enough to her so that she could feel his breath on her face. Annie anticipated that he was leaning in for a kiss and she was ready for it, but he surprised her instead by moving past her lips to whisper "I love you" In her ear. Annie's heart started beating faster and her cheeks flushed, Liam pulled back slightly so now their faces were inches apart and his gaze fell to her lips. Annie felt lightheaded, she closed her eyes and a split second later she felt Liam's lips as they collided with hers.

Annie responded to the kiss without hesitation, she opened her mouth to give Liam more access and he gladly accepted, she let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck. As the kiss grew more intense Liam lifted Annie off the stool and placed her on the kitchen counter, she then proceeded to wrap her legs around his waist while he broke the kiss from her lips and moved onto kissing her neck and collarbone. Annie moaned with pleasure as Liam made his way back up to her lips for another breath-taking kiss.

Liam couldn't get enough; he was on a high fuelled by love as well as lust and desire. Annie had no idea of the affect she had on him, every time he heard her breathless moans of pleasure it drove him a little bit closer to the edge. He wanted to take her there and then on the kitchen counter. He squeezed her tighter against him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

A few minutes later they both came up for air. "Wow." Annie said breathlessly. "Yeah." Liam replied. Annie grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers, and then she put his hand up to her lips and kissed it. Liam looked at her and smiled. "I love you too." She whispered. He mirrored her actions by bringing her hand up to his lips this time. Annie smiled and resumed kissing him on the lips.

Silver, Navid and Naomi had all went to the beach. "I really hope that Liam and Annie are making up." Silver said. "Well I hope they are making up in Annie's bed and not on my kitchen counter." Naomi added. Silver rolled her eyes. "I just hope your right. If not, I will no doubt be babysitting Liam as he drinks half his pub and lets slip information he obviously doesn't want anyone to know." Navid said. "What information would that be?" Silver asked. "I shouldn't say." Navid replied. "No but you will." Silver stated. Navid sighed. "Liam kept the ring he proposed to Annie with." "No freakin way!" Naomi said. "Wow. Do you think he wants to propose again?" added Silver. Navid shrugged "Either that or he's keeping it just to torture himself." He answered. "So getting rejected twice wasn't bad enough, he's proposing again. He's definitely torturing himself." Naomi stated.

"Annie?" Liam breathed. "Yes." She answered. They were still tangled up in each other, only to come up for air every so often. "If this isn't going any further right now, I really need to go home and take a cold shower." He said. Annie laughed nervously. No point putting off the inevitable she thought. "Not here, upstairs." She replied. Liam didn't need telling twice, he lifted Annie off the counter and proceeded to carry her upstairs to her bedroom.


End file.
